


Tae's Clinical Trial

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tae Takami brings you into her office to give you a reward for all the help you’ve given her.





	Tae's Clinical Trial

Tae sat at the front counter of her office with a slightly smug look on her face as she waited for you to arrive, already knowing exactly what was going to happen today after having gotten your text about coming by for a clinical trial. “I wonder what’s taking so long. It’s not usually like him to be so late after letting me know he’s on his way. Maybe it’s that cat of his that he brings everywhere.” The woman shrugged her shoulders as she let the thought leave her mind since she didn’t really care one way or the other, thinking back to make sure she had everything she thought was needed in the examination room. “Collar and leash for later tonight, some medicine that’ll help his stamina since I’m not going to let him stop after just one time, and I think that’s all I’ll need.” A soft smile came to her lips as she giggled to herself, letting her mind wander and think of all the things she’d do to you once you arrived.   
  
Luckily, you didn’t keep her waiting long as you stepped through the front door of her clinic and right up to the counter, wearing an equally soft smile. Of course, the first thing out of your lips was mention of being here for the trial after getting her text, but you were still as happy as ever to see the punk doctor sitting on the other side of the counter. She lead you into the examination room and sat down in the chair as usual, even though you had to stop and give a puzzled look at the collar and leash that were sitting on the bed as if placed there with purpose. A quick look at her and all you could see was her smiling right back at you as she gestured to the bed, obviously wanting you to sit and not question her.   
  
“Those are just for later tonight, my little guinea pig. Don’t worry.” Tae turned around in her chair and faced the bed, crossing her legs as always. This time, however, her foot landed directly against your crotch and she didn’t hesitate to start steadily teasing you. “There will be no clinical trial today. I just thought it’d be nice to spend some… let’s say personal time with you. You’ve helped me a lot with this and I think it’s only fair that I give you something as a reward, wouldn’t you agree?~” The doctor was delighted by the quick nod and the cheeky grin that came to your face, giggling to herself as she pressed her foot down harder against your member. “But this isn’t going to be what you think it is. You’re still my assistant, after all. You do what I say, when I say.”   
  
Your lingering feeling of excitement and desire quickly turned into an overwhelming sense of concern and arousal, the sight and touch of the older woman easily winning you over despite clearly intending to take the advance here. Your mind quickly raced with possibilities that this woman may force you into: walking around naked on a leash, forcing herself onto you without letting you cum the entire time, her forcing you to test another medicine before she used you in your sleep. The possibilities that swam through your expansive mind were almost endless and slightly exciting until you heard her chair squeak quietly, catching your attention and making you look back at her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as you watched Tae get out of her chair and onto her knees, hands eagerly working your clothing to get them off and expose your hardening cock.   
  
A soft gasp left Tae as she watched your impressive shaft spring from its clothed confines, a smile soon following as she licked her lips and looked up into your eyes. “I bet you want me to stay here in my knees and give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had, haven’t you? Maybe even the first oral experience you’ve ever felt.” The woman placed a kiss that was just barely able to be felt on the head of your cock, her slender fingers slowly wrapping around the base of your quickly hardening shaft. “Well, you’re going to have to do something to earn it. I may owe you, but I’m still a woman who knows when a student just wants to have some fun.~” An almost sadistic laugh left her as she placed another kiss along the length of your shaft, followed by dozens more. The doctor chuckled quietly each and every time your length twitched to her touch. “You’re such a naughty student, getting an older woman like me to do something like this for you.~”   
  
Deep down, you knew she wasn’t wrong, and you did love the feeling of her soft lips coating your cock in dozens of kisses, each one inching lower and lower and lower down your length until she reached your base. A sharp gasp leaving you as she did was trail her tongue upward until the underside of your shaft before she sat back, your eyes meeting for the briefest of moments before her smile faded. Something about the look on her face, the dominant tone in her voice matched with the look in her eyes that was somehow still as gentle and serious as ever, and the fact that she was on her knees between your legs sent a shiver of pleasure along your spin that made you want more of her. Opening your mouth to tell her just how much you wanted more, you were quickly silenced by the feeling of her nail flicking the head of your cock, forcing a slightly painful gasp from your lips.   
  
“I never would’ve thought you’d like a bit of pain along with your fun… Doesn’t seem like something you’d be into.” Looking back into your eyes, a soft blush came to her lips as she stood in place and started to undress just a bit, letting her skirt fall to the floor before lifting her top over her breasts and leaving her lab coat on. “Well then, I guess that means I have to make this extra special for you, doesn’t it?” A soft chuckle filled the woman’s throat as she wrapped her insanely soft lips around the head of your shaft, not wasting any time in swirling her tongue around it and starting to bring you pleasure.

 

Even as she closed her eyes and focused entirely on your thick cock in her mouth, you could hear the quiet and slightly needy moans leave her only to get muffled from your shaft. Though, that didn’t stop you from enjoying the vibration her noises causes as she inched herself lower and lower down your cock. It was clear to you that she was purposefully taking her time, continuing to tease you even as she pleased you. Your hands found their home on the back of Tae’s head as you tilted yours back and gave into the bliss that was starting to consume you, heavy breaths starting to leave you as the doctor found her way to the base of your shaft. A pleasant gasp left you as her tongue gently coiled around your thick rod and she started rising back up to the top. Something inside of you craved keeping her at the base of your cock and choking her on it, but the look in her eyes as your grip tighten on the back of her head told you a different story. She was in control of this, not you. No matter what she wanted to do, or what you wanted from her, it either went her way or not at all.   
  
After a moment of continuing to bob her head along your shaft, Tae smiled and made her way back off of it, wrapping her hand around your base and starting to quickly stroke your length. “I’m glad you understand how things are going to work, my little guinea pig. We’ll both have our fun this way.~” The softness of her brown eyes easily catching you off guard as her hand continues to quickly move along your length, but it was the soft pink tint on her cheeks that kept your eyes locked on her face. The doctor knew she was in control of the situation, but there was still somehow a sense of gentleness and love between the two of you that went unspoken and almost unacknowledged. At least, that was until she started kissing down your shaft and reaching your heavy balls. “You know… I’ve always wondered what you’d taste like. I’m happy I got to find out.” The smile remained on her face as she wrapped her lips around your sack and started gently sucking on it, playing with your orbs using her tongue.

 

It felt like heaven having her play with you like this, pleasing you and toying with you at the same time as you started to throb in her hand, ready to blow your load. Holding out as long as you could without cumming on her face, it was starting to be too much as she licked her way back up your shaft and placed a kiss on the tip of your cock. Looking down into her eyes from your position, a sharp gasp left you as your pleasured peaked and your orgasm hit. However, just before you could blow your load all over her face, everything stopped and you were left with only a trickle of your cum leaking out of your cock. Both her hands and her face had retreated from your shaft, leaving you with no source of pleasure as she stood from her spot and smiled down at you.   
  
“You’re not going to cum until I give you permission, understand?~” Her smile only grew as she spoke to her, causing your submission to grow as well. It didn’t help that she had started stripping herself of her clothing, letting every piece of fabric that was covering her fall to the floor around her feet. She stayed in her heels, however, as she crawled onto the examination bed and pushed you onto your back. “I want to see just how much you can endure before you give it all to me.” Tae licked her lips as she laid over you, hair falling to the sides of her head as her brown eyes met your own. The woman brought a hand to your cheek and gently caressed it before leaning down and stealing a loving kiss from your lips, gently lowering herself into your lap now as well. 

 

After a blissful eternity, the two of you pulled away from the kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes, neither of you saying a word as you let the loving silence wash over the moment. There was no denying the doctor’s beauty as you continued to stare at her, a smile forming on your lips. Fortunately, a soft giggle left her lips as she brought a hand between her legs, gently grabbing the base of your shaft. This moment was perfect for the both of you, especially as she lowered herself down just enough for the head of your cock to spread her lower lips apart. Both of your gasps filled the room, causing the two of you to close your eyes and simply enjoy the pleasure that was slowly washing over you more intensely than before.   
  
It didn’t take much longer for you to bring your hands to her hips and slowly pull her down until the entirety of your member was sheathed inside of her tight cunt, relishing in the quiet moan of desire that left her the moment her hips touched your own. A smile crept to your lips as you gazed at her lithe body, admiring just how gorgeous she was in the light while she sat straight up in your lap. You wanted to say something, wanted to make a slightly corny joke, or even just call her sexy, but as she looked down at you, pleasure clearly wracking her face as her hands found their home on your chest, there was nothing in your mind that you found worthy of saying to her right now. So, instead of saying anything, all you did was slowly start rolling your hips against her own, gyrating to make sure to hit every spot inside of her tight cunt that you could.   
  
“Already trying to make me give in…?” Tae’s voice was slightly ragged as she spoke to you, breathing heavily while looking down at you. “I highly doubt you’ll be able to win me over if you think making the first move is all it takes.” The woman chuckled softly as she started rolling her hips in perfect time with yours, her inner walls clamping down around your shaft in a steady rhythm that drove you wide. “Don’t forget that you can’t cum until I say so!” Almost immediately, the doctor started bouncing in your lap, using you like a human dildo as she fucked herself on top of you. “Fucking hell, you’re so big!” A smile spread across her soft lips as she threw her head back and continued to bounce, getting faster with each passing moment.   
  
Deep down, you knew she was right, and all you wanted to do was please her and make her want you more. Even if it meant being dominated by this gorgeous woman who many knew as “The Plague”, you were going to do your best to hold out from cumming as the slick feeling of her inner walls continued to tighten and convulse around you like she was trying to milk you of your seed. Your hands moved from her hips to her thighs as she continued to bounce on your shaft, gripping tightly to her silky skin as she moved. No matter how tight the older woman was or how much you wanted to cum inside of her, you held out as she continued to impale herself on your shaft, biting your lip just hard enough to bring you a little pain in an attempt to hold back your impending orgasm.   
  
Luckily, that’s when the doctor dropped and slammed herself down into your lap, screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt you reach deeper inside of her. “Fuck! It feels so good!~” Closing her brown eyes, Tae bent over until she was parallel with your body, putting her breasts in your face as her hips started gently rolling once again. “Start sucking on them. I don’t want your mouth to move until we’ve both cum.” There was something about the dominance and desperation of her tone that she was happy to let free, enjoying herself far more than she should but not caring either way. A loud and happy gasp left the older woman’s lips the very moment she felt your lips wrap around one of her breasts, one of your hands starting to play with the other one. “Atta boy… You’re doing good.~”   
  
That’s all it took. That sentence was the last straw in deciding that you were right in your place where you belong, groaning happily under the woman as her hands ran through your hair and she started bouncing in your lap once again. You weren’t going to say anything, nor were you going to argue with her as she moved, but you were more than happy to feel her velvety slick walls clenching around your shaft, bringing you to the edge of your orgasm far faster than you would’ve liked. Loud groans started to leave you as Tae moved her hips faster and faster moaning like a slut as she continued to bounce in your lap, your cock throbbing and twitching inside of her ready to fill her with every drop of cum you can manage.    
  
Fortunately for you, the feeling of your throbbing cock was all it took to throw Tae over the edge of her own orgasm. The woman slammed down onto your lap once again with a scream of “Cum! Cum inside me!” as a loud and breathless moan left her. Her moan turned into a pure scream of pleasure and bliss as you gave her exactly what she wanted, thick rope after rope of gooey cum flooding her insides and filling her womb with every drop of cum that you had pent up inside you. “Fuck!~” She gently fell onto your body as she panted heavily, her inner walls continuing to clench and convulse around your shaft. “That… You were better… Than I would’ve ever…. Ever expected…”   
  
A soft chuckle left you as you weren’t sure if that was a compliment of your abilities or an insult of what she expected to get from you today, but either way, you were happy with just pulling her into a kiss and enjoying the taste of her lips against your own. Though, you were also happy with the feeling of her cunt greedily still holding you inside and refusing to let you pull out, having come to want nothing more than to make Tae happy. As she pulled away from your kiss and looked into your eyes, there was something else in her eyes, something that made you want to just stay with her in silence.   
  
However, there was a smile on her face as she forced herself to sit back up and eventually get off your lap, moving a hand to her cunt to keep any of your cum from leaking out of her. “I hope you understand that this won’t be the only time this happens. Your cock is far too…. Impressive not to take more than once. With the amount of cum you produce, there’s no reason not to have more. ~” A soft chuckle left her as she looked down at you, happy to see you still lying on your back. “Thank you again, my little guinea pig.~”


End file.
